The Perfect Jeans
by MBInc
Summary: No. 3 in the 'perfect' series. This time Sara needs help...WARNING: FEMMESLASH.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Again, thank you all very much for the feedback :D Here's no. 3

**The Perfect Jeans**

Sara walked out of the CSI HQ towards the parking lot. As promised, Catherine was waiting for her, sitting in her brand-new silver BMW M3 sedan. The strawberry blonde opened the car window, smiling up at Sara who let her hand slide along the silver surface of the car.

"Nice ride," Sara quipped, winking at Catherine.

"Thanks. My girlfriend helped me find this perfect car."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Really?" That was the first time either of them acknowledged what was going on between them.

Catherine nodded, knowing what Sara's actual question was about. "Really," she stated then motioned for Sara to get in the car.

"So what was that text you sent me all about? _Need help. Pick me up after shift. S._ What do you need my help with?"

"Well," Sara started as she suddenly found her hands very interesting. "There's this wonderful woman I'd like to go out on a date with."

Catherine glanced at Sara. "I sense a _but_…"

Sara looked over at her, meeting her sapphire eyes. "But I need some nice clothes and I thought, since you've got such a great fashion sense-"

"Buckle up," Catherine interrupted as she revved the engine of her car.

--

Sara was shaking her head as she searched through a rack of jeans. "Don't like the color. Wrong size. Hate the model."

_Apparently Sara__ isn't an easy shopper,_ Catherine thought as she saw a very nice pair of dark blue bootcut jeans. "Try this one," Catherine said as she pushed said jeans into Sara's hands.

Holding up the jeans in front of her Sara smiled. _Perfect_, she thought.

"Need help?" Catherine asked, peeking her head inside the small changing room.

"Uh…I..Uh," Sara stuttered. "No," she said shaking her head to both clear her mind and decline the other woman's offer. "I can manage."

"Oh well, alright. I'm right outside if you change your mind." Catherine smirked as she gave Sara's lean body a once-over. Reaching out she let her hand slide along Sara's hip. The strawberry blonde growled before she said, "I like boxers on a woman."

Sara gulped audibly. "Uhm, t-t…Thanks."

While Sara was putting on the jeans, Catherine headed over to a rack filled with blouses. Spotting a black, long-sleeved blouse she thought it would look very nice and, dare she think it, hot on the brunette.

With the blouse in hands she headed back to the changing room, slipping inside before Sara had time to protest. "I found this lovely blouse," she said as she held it up in front of the tall brunette. "Will you try it on for me?"

Sara smirked as locked eyes with Catherine. The Willows women definitely mastered the art of the puppy dog-look. "Sure," she replied. She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding it on the chair in the corner of the changing room.

Catherine's jaw dropped as Sara stood in front of her, wearing the jeans she'd picked out and a lacy black bra. Clearing her throat, she looked at the blouse in her hands, then back at Sara. "I think I'm gonna put this back. This look suits you much better." As the strawberry blonde turned to leave she was stopped by Sara's hand on her arm.

Pulling Catherine back, Sara wordlessly took the blouse and placed a small kiss on Catherine's lips. As she slipped into it, Catherine came to her senses again and reached out, her nimble fingers helping Sara button up.

Catherine couldn't stop herself from letting her fingers trail a path up Sara's taut stomach. The brunette shivered as she felt Catherine's fingers on her skin.

When she was done buttoning the brunette's blouse she took one step back, admiring the woman standing in front of her. "Beautiful," Catherine whispered as she looked up and into Sara's dark eyes.

"Thank you," Sara replied shyly.

--

"Tomorrow evening it is," the brunette said as Catherine pulled up in front of her house. "Do you like Italian? I can cook a mean spaghetti Bolognese veggie style…" Sara trailed off as she saw the smirk on Catherine's face. "I've been rambling since we left the mall, haven't it?"

"Yes," Catherine started. "But you're very cute when you ramble." The older woman leaned close and pecked Sara's cheek. "Italian sounds great, Sara."

"Good. Great. Well…" Sara started as she unbuckled. "I'll see you at eight," she added before she opened the door and got out of the car.

"Don't forget to put that perfect ass of yours in that perfect pair of jeans," Catherine said, winking before she revved the engine again and drove off.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
